Fushigi Yuugi Truth or Dare
by Philomel
Summary: OK peeps...Kari-chan and I, Philomel, are co-writing this...so, please, R&R...give us truths and/or dares, and watch the cast of FY do what yeh ask! Only five reviews to next chapter ^__^


Fushigi Yuugi Truth or Dare Chapter One  
  
This Chapter Written by: Kari-chan  
A/N: Howdy! Kari here. Me and Phil don't own Fushigi Yugi. I'm saving! *holds up half a penny* Secondly, this thing is rated PG-13 for language. *snicker snicker* ~Hey, quick note from Phil.Kari-chan and I, Philomel, co-write this.meaning that each chapter will have an alternate author. Just saying this, 'cause if it's not specified during the Q&A, the author is speaking.you'll understand soon enough ~_^~  
Sooo. let's introduce everyone! Ok, when I say your name, raise your hand.Miaka.  
  
Miaka: *is raiding my pantry* huh?  
  
Hey! That's MY chocolate! *tackles Miaka then snaps fingers and Miaka is transported to a room full of refrigerators. I lock it*  
  
Tamahome: Uh, Kari, that won't stop her. There're more of those refridgey things in there.  
  
*evil laugh* except they're-  
  
Miaka: *from her torture chamber* EMPTY!!!!! THEY'RE ALL EMPTY! OH THE TORTURE! THE TORTURE!!!  
  
Duh. Serves you right. Now, let's finish roll call. Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome: why do I have to raise my hand?  
  
Because I am the co-author and I say so.  
  
Tamahome: only if you pay me! *grins and holds out hand*  
  
*twitch* do you want to be led to your own torture chamber?  
  
Tamahome: uh.  
  
Or. *pulls out big red suitcase* I'll just open my EVIL BAG OF TOTURE!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops*  
  
Tamahome: *finally comes to a decision and raises his hand*  
  
Now, the rest of you. just acknowledge me in some form or fashion.  
  
Everyone else except me, Miaka, and Tamahome: OK!!!  
  
Chichiri!  
  
Chichiri: I'm here, no da!  
  
YAY! *huggles Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: *sweat drops* you're choking me, no da!  
  
GOMEN!!!!! *lets go of him* Hotohori!  
  
Hotohori: *looks up from mirror* What? I was reapplying my lip gloss!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Get away from that mirror you self-conceited snob before I smash it with my big red mallet and steal all your beauty crap!!!  
  
Hotohori: DO NOT SPEAK THAT WAY TO YOUR EMPORER!!!  
  
Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and GET THE HELL OVER IT!!! Gosh, he bugs the crap outta me.  
  
Hotohori: *wimpers and sits down*  
  
NURIKO!!!  
  
Nuriko: *looks up from talking to Tamahome ("brudda to brudda" convers)* yeah? I'm here.  
  
*grins impishly and snaps fingers. Nuriko and Chichiri float over to sit next to me. Huggles them*  
  
Nuriko and Chichiri: uh.  
  
Don't worry! You two are my favorites, so I won't torture you like I will the others. *horseshoe eyes at them*  
  
Others: *cry*  
  
Anyways. Chiriko!  
  
Chiriko: *was playing grass* yes?  
  
Since you're super smart and can help me with my Algebra homework, I won't torture you either, ok?  
  
Chiriko: OK! Algebra's my favorite subject! I LOVE dividing polynomials!!!  
  
*sweatdrop* he gets WAY to excited about studying.Mitsukake!  
  
Mitsukake: *looks up from petting Tama and grunts in acknowledgement*  
  
I'll be nice to you, too, since you'll be doctoring everyone else up.  
  
Mitsukake: Ok. Whatever.  
  
And the last and CERTAINLEY least of the Suzaku Senshi, TASUKI!!!!  
  
Tasuki: YOU CALLED ME THE LEAST! I'LL FLAME YOU! REKKA-  
  
My element is water, you fool.  
  
Tasuki: Damn! Don't throw me in your pool!  
  
It's ok. *pats his back* I won't use water against you. I'm not THAT cruel. Besides, YOU'RE HOTT!!!  
  
Nuriko and Chichiri: I thought she liked us.  
  
Tasuki: but I don't like girls  
  
Nice try. We all know you're in love with Miaka!  
  
Everyone else: *GASP!*  
  
Tasuki: IT WAS A SECRET! REKKA SHINNEN!  
  
Nice try. *floods him with water and steals his fan b/c he dropped it*  
  
Tasuki: *crys like dub-Momiji (from Fruits Basket)*  
  
Hahahahaha! Anyways, on to YUI!  
  
Yui: *raises hand like a good little schoolgirl*  
  
Nakago: Yui-sama, what the hell are you doing?  
  
Um, Philly, should I turn on the censor thingymajigger?  
  
Everyone else: NO!!!  
  
*the building blows up and automatically reforms itself* (that was originally done by the authors of Jyuunishi Adventures in a Cabin (Link and Luigi, look 'em up!))  
  
Um. yeah. Nakago.  
  
Nakago: *gives steelish glare* what?  
  
Ok, you're here, you good for nothing PLAYER!!!  
  
Nakago: Shut the hell up, you little girl.  
  
Shame on you! Be careful, I have the feared AUTHOR POWERS! Dun dunDUN! *scary music plays* Ok, enuf with the sound effects! *it's turned off*  
  
Nakago: I bet your life force isn't as strong as mine! *sends blue light towards her*  
  
Life force this. Life force that. Shut up about your stupid life force! Btw, nice special effects. *sizzles him with green lightning and holds up a mirror*  
  
Nakago: Noooo!!!! You spilled my secret! Oops. I mean, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You may have foiled my plans this time, but I'll get you NEXT TIME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Nice, Nakago. Real nice. Anyways, we only have five of the Seiryuu Senshi her with us today. Lemme see. *consults list* Suboshi!  
  
Suboshi: *drooling over Yui*  
  
SUBOSHI!!!  
  
Suboshi: *continues to drool*  
  
*sigh* Ami, help.  
  
Amiboshi: of course, Kari-sama! *goes and shakes Suboshi out of his trance* Yo, my brudda! Way up, man! Kara-sama's talkin' to ya!  
  
Suboshi: oh, I'm sorry man! Didn't mean t' be ignorin yo gal!  
  
*bug eyes* "yo gal???"  
  
Suboshi: Just that Yui-sama gets hotta ev'ryday!  
  
Amiboshi: Yeah, wayull, just pay attention t' da rest o' da world, my bro!  
  
Um. let's keep them separated. That was just scary. *snaps fingers and they are separated*  
  
Ok, so Ami and Subo are here. Tomo and Soi are the only ones left!  
  
Tomo and Soi: we're here.  
  
Soi, you're so cool! Let's be friends forever, ok?  
  
Soi: OK!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops*  
  
Tomo: so, why are we here?  
  
Chichiri: yes, why are we here, no da?  
  
Because we're playing Truth or Dare!!!  
  
Everyone else: What?  
  
I said Truth or Dare!!!  
  
Everyone else: And we said What are you talking about???  
  
Miaka: Can I come out now?  
  
Everyone else: That was out of the blue!  
  
Will you leave my chocolate alone?  
  
Miaka: *thinks: Tamahome or chocolate. Tamahome or chocolate? Which do I choose??? Um. Tamahome!* OK!  
  
Tasuki, go get her.  
  
Tasuki: OK! *skips away*  
  
Tamahome: Why didn't you send me??? I'm her husband!!!  
  
Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it, you overgrown Jackie Chan wannabe! (I don't like Tamahome very much. even if he IS hot)  
  
Tamahome: *puppydog eyes. Sniffle*  
  
*Miaka and Tasuki come back*  
  
Hey, Chichiri, do you wanna be my pet?  
  
*Laura comes*  
  
Laura: NO! He's mine!  
  
Hey! This is MY chapie!!! I have author powers! *ZAP! Shoots green lightning at Laura*  
  
Laura: I do too! And Chichiri's mine! *ZAP!*  
  
HEY! *ZAP! Back*  
  
Laura: *ZAP!*  
  
*ZAP!*  
  
Laura: *ZAP!*  
  
... FINE! But I get Amiboshi!  
  
Laura: YAY! *grabs Chichiri and starts to skip off*  
  
Uh, Laura, he has to stay for Truth or Dare.  
  
Laura: Awww. then can I stay?  
  
Absolutely not.  
  
Laura: Awww. ok! I'll come back for him later!  
  
*Laura leaves*  
  
OK! Let's get on with the game!  
  
All of the senshi (Suzaku and Seiryuu): HOW DO YOU PLAY???  
  
Yui: *goes into long and complicated explanation of the rules*  
  
Yui, shut the hell up. Basically, you ask someone truth or dare. If they say dare, you dare them to do something, and they have to do it. If they say truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully.  
  
Everyone: oOo!!!  
  
I'll go first. Miaka, truth or dare?  
  
Miaka: Ummmm. TRUTH!  
  
Who do you prefer, Tamahome or Tasuki?  
  
*Miaka turns red. Tamahome and Tasuki glare at each other, then watch Miaka patiently*  
  
Miaka: uhh. I don't know. um. I mean, I love both of them, but I love Tasuki more as a brother. uh. well, maybe more.  
  
Tasuki: *jumps up* REALLY??? Oh, Miaka, I love you!!!  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
Tasuki: uh. did I just say that outloud?  
  
*nods gleefully* I love causing chaos!  
  
Tamahome: Why you damn fucking bastard!  
  
*Tamahome and Tasuki get into a fight*  
  
I think I should turn the censor on. *reaches for the censor button*  
  
Everyone else: NO!  
  
Uh, Phil's coming over now. maybe he'll help me settle things down a bit.  
  
Amiboshi: Of course he will, Kari-sama! Who wouldn't want to help you?  
  
Heh heh heh. PHIL! HELP!  
  
A/N ~OK, another note from Phil.we need you all to give us truths and/or dares.send as many as yeh want! When you review, just submit the questions then.alright, here's the deal. We get five reviews, you get a new chapter.I think that sounds fair.so.review away, please and thank you!~ 


End file.
